Jocks, Cheerios and Gleeks
by brittana11
Summary: Santana lost it and only Brittany can calm her down


**Jocks, Cheerios and Gleeks**

"Run, in the choir room quickly!" shouted Mercedes pulling Kurt and Blaine in with her.

Everyone minus Santana, Artie and Puck were already there. Mercedes slammed the door shut and locked it. Looking around the room franticly she started to shove the piano towards the door.

"Mercedes, what in the world are you doing?" shrieked Rachel as she grabbed sheet music that had fallen off.

"Santana's lost it again, she's on a rampage and headed this way."

"Hold on, I'll help you." Finn and Mike both jumped up to help her move the piano.

Sam went over to Mr. Shue's office door, shut it and locked it. He was just upset that there wasn't anything that he could put in front of the door.

"Sam, what if we need to get into my office?" Mr. Shue asked when he saw what Sam was doing.

"Well William, Santana is very resourceful and I know for a fact she can get into your office from the hall." Sue informed them walking in quickly followed by her Cheerios and close behind them was Coach Beiste and the basketball team.

"She was by the boys locker room, headed this way." Coach Beiste told Sue looking scared.

"Does anyone know why she's on a rampage again?" Kurt asked looking around hoping someone knew.

They were all equally scared even Sue. Santana on a rampage was the only thing that scared her especially if that rampage was started by her protecting Brittany. They were all looking at each other trying to see if anyone looked more scared like they might know something. It was common knowledge that once Santana started there was only one person who could stop it and that was one Brittany S. Pierce.

With the jocks help they almost had the piano in position when Puck and Artie ran in slamming the door.

"Hurry, hurry she's right behind us." shouted Puck panting.

It was then that Sue did her first surveillance of the room and noted Brittany sitting in the corner doodling.

"Why the hell is Brittany here and not out calming Santana down before she destroys the whole school." Sue shouted at Will. "Brittany go calm Santana down." she pushed her out the door right before they locked it and pushed the piano in front of it.

* * *

Santana was furious Wheels had finally gone too far. When she finally found him again he was going to pay. So far she had scoured half the school already and had yet to see him or frankly anyone else. She had run into Rick "The Stick" literally and she had kneed him in the gut and stepped on him before continuing her search. Other than that she didn't anyone which honestly didn't surprise her whenever she went into Snix mode it seemed to spread around the school like a wild fire and everyone disappeared. She assumed that it was a survival technique and personal she agreed with them, but at the moment she was only focused on finding Wheels and ending him.

She rounded a corner and ran smack into someone. Jumping up she was ready to take down whoever had just ran into her.

"Sanny, are you okay?" Brittany asked causing Santana's anger at her to fade away completely.

"Of course I am Britt Britt, why would you ask?" Santana put her arm around the taller blonde's waist walking her back towards the choir room.

"It's just Coach Sylvester is in the choir room with Mr. Shue apparently hiding from you with Coach Beiste, some jocks and the Cheerios." Brittany smiles kiss her on the cheek.

Being this close to Brittany all of her anger faded away, Snix was gone for now. It had always amazed her how Brittany could calm her down by a single touch or look.

"Britt wait," Santana pulled her to a step around the corner from the choir room. "Before I go in there and rip Wheels a new one and I think I should tell you why I'm so upset." Brittany just nodded and waited for Santana to continue. "I heard Wheels talking to Puck about how my bitchiness is pushing you away from me and how it's only a matter of days before you leave me and go running into his arms. When I confronted him, he said that if for some reason you didn't he would convince you to cheat on me with him." she had started to cry and Brittany's arms were wrapped around her. "And I lost it, but Britt I'm so scared that you will leave me. After all you are bi and could fall in love with a man." Brittany lifted her head up making Santana look her in the eyes.

"I love you and only you. I could never love anyone like I love you. No one had ever made me feel like you do." Brittany passionately kissed her. "Now let's go in."

When they knocked on the door Sue looked out and opened the door when she saw Brittany with Santana.

"Now Santana remember that the Cheerios can't afford any more injuries so hurt the Gleeks and jocks." Sue said ushering out all the Cheerios behind Santana. Coach Beiste did the same with the jocks. Only the glee clubbers and the three teachers were left.

Santana was about to say something to Artie when she noticed Brittany walking towards him. In fact everyone was now watching Brittany and then looking over at Santana.

"You shouldn't have said those things to Tana." Brittany whispered in his ear before kneeing him in the gut and shoving him over.

They all stared opened mouthed at her including Sue.

"Brittany!" gasped Mike who went to pick Artie up.

"He shouldn't have been mean to Tana." Brittany smiled jumping into Santana's arms.

Santana giggled in a very un-Santana way. "I'd take her warning and let this be a warning to the rest of you. If you think I'm scary when I'm mad you should see Britt. Now that is scary." she kissed her carrying her out.


End file.
